Recently, liquid crystal panels that are light and thin and have low power consumption have been widely used in office automation equipment, video units, and the like.
Generally, when the liquid crystal panel is in use, high-voltage static electricity is liable to be generated and interrupts the liquid crystal panel. If the high-voltage static electricity is discharged on a common electrode of the liquid crystal panel, high-strength instantaneous current may be generated and transmitted to a driving circuit of the liquid crystal panel. When this occurs, the driving circuit is liable to be damaged by the high-strength instantaneous current. Furthermore, much inductive charge may be caused on the common electrode due to the high-voltage static electricity, which can also form the high-strength instantaneous current. Accordingly, the liquid crystal panel may fail to work normally, and has an impaired reliability.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal panel that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.